


Game Changer

by Entrapdakscunm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Portal - Freeform, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrapdakscunm/pseuds/Entrapdakscunm
Summary: Hordak realized it now..he didn’t need Horde Prime, he needed her. All the needed to do was get rid of the Portal now though, what could possibly go wrong, right?
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Game Changer

Entrapta and Hordak were again working on their Portal, like they had done it the weeks before.The scientists were close to finishing it this time though. They'd only need SheRa's sword and then they could open a Portal to another World. 

However, the closer they got to their goal, the more the both of them noticed that they didn't want Hordak to go and stand back at his Creator’s side.

Entrapta wanted him to stay with her, unravel more mysteries and do more science with her.

Hordak wished to stay at his Lab Partner's Side, helping her with projects, protecting her, taking care of each other.

He had never felt this way towards anybody, after all he was a clone, he was not bred for affection or love, but purely for winning wars. Recently he felt something different though.

His Creater, Horde Prime, should have been on his Mind the entire time, but these days he noticed: he hardly thought of his Emperor, or at least not very positively. He was almost nervous even, and some nights he cursed himself for wishing Prime would never return.

Instead he thought about Entrapta. What would happen if they did not finish the Portal?

It had always been his goal, but now, staying with Entrapta was. He had no idea of how it happened, or when it happened, almost like those feelings developed so slowly that he failed to notice them until they were too strong already.

He had changed, undoubtedly. He didn't know when it happened, or what those feelings were, but he did know that he'd rather stay at her Side than at Prime's.

If the Emperor knew of this though, and he would, Hordak was sure not only he was in Danger, but also Entrapta.

He couldn't risk this. He mustn't open the Portal. He had to protect her; and he would, he swore to himself. He would never let Prime get his claws on her.

He watched as Entrapta fixed a few last things on their machine. His Heart ached at her visible sadness, and little did he know he looked the very same, a deep frown on his face since she told him the Portal would be nearly finished.

She was standing on her Feet instead of her Hair, which laid flatly against her, almost like normal hair. The sight was so unusual for Hordak- he had never experienced it to just lay flatly against her Back, except when she slept, maybe. Although even there it would sometimes Twitch or curl in on itself.

Her Mask was down completely and she didn't talk at all, which was highly alarming. 

Entrapta always talked, either to him or Emily, or into her recorder. He didn't think the Scientist even knew how to be completely silent for several minutes.

_What was that?_ , Hordak thought. He had no idea what those feelings were, but they kept coming back whenever he saw his Princess.

_Maybe I am injured?_ , He wondered, but aside from his cloning defect, there was nothing else causing him pain. Nothing but her. Knowing that he'd have to leave her for Prime, it hurt so much. 

His Heart clenched painfully and he dreamt about too many possible scenarios when he really should be delighted to return to his former Master.

[What if there was an Earthquake that destroyed the portal? Or it didn't work? Or maybe Entrapta tripped and accidentally destroyed a vital part of the Portal with her hair? However, nothing of these fantasies became true.]

He had read in Etherian books about it.

Love.

He did not like the idea of that, but also he could not deny it.

It was obvious that the short Princess had him wrapped in her Hair; and he didn't even mind. He had changed sides to be with her. He chose her over his Master. He didn't know exactly why, but it felt right. Maybe it was to protect her, but maybe also so they wouldn't get separated.

The thought of it hurt too much.

He then found the gun on his Arm. 

That would work. With this he could destroy the Portal machine, he decided.

"Entrapta? Would you be so kind and get me..", He tried thinking of something he needed, to lure her out of the room, but he found himself only craving her. As long as she was there, nothing else was important.

"Your Disk. That game changer. Would you bring it?", He asked, before adding 'please'. She looked at him surprised, but eventually disappeared into a vent go fetch it.

He quickly pointed his Laser at the Machine, he didn’t know when she returned, but he was convinced that he didn’t have much time. Entrapta was incredibly fast, considering her small seize. 

_So much time, wasted on nothing_. But wait, it was not wasted. It had been months of close work together, of late nights, of friendship, of love. He wouldn't trade it for anything it anybody else- not even Prime.

So he turned on the Laser and watched as his project was destroyed.

The loud Noise must have also alerted his Lab Partner, because just seconds after Hordak turned off the Laser again, she fell through the Vent and nearly into his Arms.

"What happened here?", She wondered and laid the Disk down on Hordak's Desk.

It made him feel funny; knowing that she did get it for him even if his request made no sense.

"The laser went off just when I was working.", Hordak lied easily. He lied often, he was good at it. I do not need anybody; I am a failure; I don't care for her; I don't love her. All these lies, by now he was good at telling them.

"Are you alright?! Were you hit? Sit down so I can take a look at you! The Armor should have shielded you, but you can never know.", Entrapta said and sat him down on the Metallic sofa in the Sanctum.

He remembered sitting there the last time when he passed out and she made him soup. It tasted awful, probably because she had never actually cooked herself, but that made it all the more adorable. He knew she had robots for it, but he also knew by the tiny bowls and the Purple Heart in it that Entrapta made them. For him. Because he wasn't feeling well.

Surprisingly her Soup worked though and got him back on his Feet soon again. It had also been the day where she built him his Armor with the LUVD crystal in it.

Yes, he knew what it said. He knew and he appreciated it, but his feelings would be far too overwhelming If he told her. If he told her she was loved too. What if she rejected him? He couldn't risk it, not yet. 

He let her check his Armor, before his fingertips suddenly brushed against the Disk. 

His whole body tightened, before he felt fury spread inside of him. With one last glance down, he noticed that the once purple crystal was now red, with thick red vines around it. 

He then found himself reaching out to grab Entrapta, but she was, as always, faster than him- thankfully.

He felt so much anger, but at the same time he didn't. At the same time he felt panic; what if he hurt her?!

He couldn't control his actions, only look how it happened. He was trapped in his body. Not the armor, the body. It almost felt like the hive mind, he shuddered.

Several times he tried hitting and grabbing her, but she thankfully always dodged it.

His Lab was nearly destroyed, but he didn't care. It was all replaceable, all except his Princess. 

He found his Arm reaching towards her again, but this Time he had gotten a strong hold on her Hair before she could dodge away.

He heard her Hiss in Pain when he slammed her on the Ground, before he tried hitting her again. He heard another hiss when he landed on top of her and once again grabbed her Hair. 

Yes, he had often fantasized about touching her Hair ~~touching her..~~ but he never wanted it to be like that.

He felt like...crying? He NEVER cried. Hordak did not cry. Never. So what was this? 

Frustration? Yes, but definitely also worry.

He hurt her, he, the person that promised her to always look out for her and never let any harm come her way.

He knew his Grip on her hair must hurt and he knew that the Armor may have been built for his statue, but was definitely not doing any good to hers.

She was only about half as tall as him, after all, and an Etherian, who were so very vulnerable.

He suddenly activated the laser and several things broke around and above them. Pieces fell down on them. His Armor shielded him, but his Lab Partner didn't even wear her mask. She took it off to take a look at him for injuries.

Then he felt her tiny Hand on his Chest. The Crystal!- he felt her pull it out.

The fury was still there, but a lot less. He was able to finally gain control again. He quickly shielded her Body with his, hovering over her this time. He felt a few small rocks from the wall hit him, but nothing he couldn't handle.

When it seemed to be over, he studied her Face. Bruises. Not big ones, but they were still there.

She must have noticed his distress, because she laid a hand on his Shoulder and used her Hair to hug him. He noticed it was weaker than usual, probably because her hair was still sore. When he got up, he pulled her up with him, before sitting her down on his Desk.

It was time to check her for injuries. 

He noticed he had never actually done it. He always cared for the Princess, but never he actually checked her for any pains or injuries, afraid of overstepping.

"May I?", He asked as he took her Hand and carefully held her Fingertips, to signalize that he wanted to take the glove off.

She nodded wordlessly, before he took the thick piece of clothing off. Her skin was..different from his. He had of course seen it before. On her Face, or shoulders. Or in the small gap over her white Top.

But this was far more intimate, she wore the gloves every single time he saw her.

He, and he doubted anybody else, had seen her without them.

He had never touched her Skin before, but now he held her small Hand in his Large one, so light as if she’d break if he applied too much pressure.

It seemed so..he couldn't explain it. Her skin was not rough, like he expected the ones of a mechanist to be. Instead her Hand was warm and soft, usually safely hidden behind the gloves.

So different than his. Hordak's skin was cold and hard, but she was so different from him. She looked so soft, he wanted to reach out for her other hand too. Wanted to see whether it was equally soft.

As if reading his mind, she held her other Hand out too. 

He didn't hesitate to take it in his one. When he took off her second glove, she spoke again.

"It's not your Fault. I should have known. The Disk infected my First One's artifacts and robots before. I should have known it had the same effect on your Suit. I'm sorry.", She whispered the last part. His ears blushed a dark blue, before he lifted her Face.

He wanted to close the gap between them already, but he did not want to overstep any boundaries.

He knew she wasn't fond of personal contact. It was a surprise she let him take off her gloves so willingly. He knew they were a huge comfort item to her.

He knew she trusted him and as much as it flattered him, he didn't know why. Everyone was scared of him, except her, she had never been.

"There is no need to be sorry. I should be. I hurt you.", He muttered slightly. He didn't realize it, but in order to look at the wounds on her Face, he inched closer to her. 

So close that there was almost no space between them anymore. He wanted to pull away, but Entrapta's hair held him in place. "May I try something?", She asked and just a second after the Horde Leader nodded, he felt her Lips coming in contact with his.

He almost growled at the contact, but could contain himself. He couldn't help it. He kissed her back. Her Lips were even softer than her Hands. They were so gentle, they didn't rush things.

She enjoyed it, he noticed happily. He let her pull away, he knew Etherians could not hold their breath for as long as his species. He could have tasted her for minutes. 

Peaches, metals and tiny cupcakes.

He loved it and was a little scared to notice how craving it was. "That was fascinating!", She yelped, before he saw her Recorder appearing next to her.

He faintly heard her talk into it, but he didn't hear what she was saying exactly.

He'd usually ask her to stop recording and let the kiss stay between them only, but with the Princess excitedly bouncing through the torn Lab, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Faintly he heard her Voice "I have kissed my love interest."


End file.
